Simple Chemistry
by ShadesOfBubblegum
Summary: I don't see very much of Rachel/Rio and Neil and i really like the paring so i wrote this. it is currently on going at the moment and is written by Neil's point of you
1. Chapter 1 - Bessy

"You can't be serious Dunhill"

"I think it's a great idea, a good way to help out are new rancher"

I brought my fingers up to rub my temples, furious to have to give away one of my cows to some /rancher/

I hated the thought of giving her away, of all the things that could happen.

"I refuse to give her one of my cows, does this new rancher even have any experience?"

A chuckle came from the older male's mouth as he arose from his armchair "Stop being so difficult Neil"

"Difficult? I'm not being difficult, I just believe this is a bad idea"

"Phish posh, now don't forget to give her the cow alright? I'll give you a little something~"

I scoffed, tucking my hands away into my coat "I'll give her the cow, but don't expect me to keep doing these little errands for you"

Dunhill nodded, clamping a hand onto my shoulder, he gave a large smile before turning back to his seat.

• • • • • • • • • •

I had to wake up earlier than usual that day, having to prepare the cow for delivery to give the new rancher.

"Stupid" I mumbled, under the sheets of my covers, getting up and grabbing my crimson cloak "pointless" I added, tugging on my boots.

"This is ridiculous" I scoffed, running a hand across the livestock's side, gently patting her.

"Echo farm? How original, naming a farm after the village..."

"What was that?"

I turned my gaze upwards, seeing a blonde female wearing a pair of worn out overalls

How long was she even standing there for? Like I really care.

"I came to give you this cow..."

She placed both hands together, raising a brow and creasing her lips into a smile "Ah!? For me? Really? This is such a lovely surprise!"

"Don't think of this as me being generous kid, the only reason I'm here is because Dunhill told me so alright?"

"Oh! How nice of him! Gee this is great! So you must be the one who sells livestock huh?" She grinned, extending her hand out

"Animal trader to be exact" I mumbled, looking down at her hand then back up at her.

She slowly pulled her hand back, laughing awkwardly "Animal trader, right! I'm Rachel! May I ask, what your name may be?"

"It's Neil" I replied, pulling both hands into my pockets

"Ah, right!" She giggled, running over to the cow "Does this little cutie have a name?"

I shrugged, turning on my heel to watch them "no, your free to call her what you please"

"Ah! How about Bessy?"

"Bessy?"

Rachel nodded, folding her knuckles against her hips "I guess it's the first name that comes up to my mind when it comes to cows"

I honestly didn't really care what she named it, as long as it meant I got to go home.

"Sure whatever, um you'll probably need a schedule for when my shops opened hmm?"

She nodded, rocking back and forth on her heel "if I'm going to need more animals and such, knowing the hours would be very useful!"

I sighed, rubbing my temples slowly "The shop will be opened from 10am till 6pm on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, alright? The shop will be closed however on rainy and stormy days"

She nodded, placing both hands against her own cheeks "okay! Is there anything else I should know?"

"Err not exactly, just don't leave the animals out when it rains, it could cause them to have stress"

She nodded, placing a hand up to her forehead "Bessy will be In good hands!"

I scoffed, turning away from her "That about covers it all then"

Rachel nodded "Aren't you suppose to say, I'll see you around or something?"

I raised a brow "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, rocking back and forth "Just seems like something you say when you depart"

I put both hands away into my pockets and stared at her for a while before turning to leave "Ah well, I'll be seeing you" she called out.

Having someone like her around, made me think of how rough of a year this'll be, especially with her can do attitude.


	2. Important Note

IMPORTANT NOTE – I will be updating this story soon, I don't know when, but do look forward to a new chapter coming soon. Ideas will be appreciated err something c:


End file.
